It is well known that application of electro-therapy at frequencies up to about 250 Hz is efficacious in relieving pain. However, current at these frequencies tends to flow between surface electrodes in the epidermal surface with little or no penetration of the underlying tissues. As a result the technique, known as TENS or transcutaneous nerve stimulation, is of limited application.